


Mr. Blue Sky

by Narya_Flame



Series: Homeward Bound [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: A sweet, fluffy moment in the life of Sören and Claire after their move to St Andrews, with a guest appearance from a certain wandering Elf.





	Mr. Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/gifts).



> So apparently this turned into a 'verse of its own...

Red-gold light streaked through the window and clung to the sleek white walls. Claire put down the paring knife and tipped her face into its warmth. Mark, leaning on the balcony railings and staring out to sea, seemed to sense her gaze and turned to her with a smile - and then Sören gave a yell of triumph as the cheerful, bouncing chords of The Electric Light Orchestra rolled from the old vinyl turntable.  
  
"Fixed it!" he grinned, and held out his hands to Claire. "Come and dance?"  
  
"I have all of this to sort out!" She gestured at the piles of onion and garlic and chilli and tomato assembled on the tabletop, ready for chopping.  
  
Sören pouted and blinked dark, long-lashed eyes.  
  
Claire laughed. "I'm busy..."  
  
"Hi Busy, I'm -"  
  
"Don't you dare!" She giggled as he tried to tug her to her feet. "Seriously, do you want to eat before midnight or not?"  
  
"I can take over." Amusement lit Mark's sculpted face. "Go and dance."  
  
She felt him watching as Sören put one hand on her waist, and again she felt that strange tidal pull of memory and longing and sorrow - and then, still laughing, she lost herself in the jaunty rhythms and sunny chords of 'Mr. Blue Sky', and in the giddy, fizzy joy of her body being able to do almost everything she asked of it.  
  
 _"Mister Blue Sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?"_  
  
Sören's lips brushed her forehead; she pressed her cheek into the curve of his neck, and they pulled each other close. Mark's chopping and the squawk of the gulls outside provided an unlikely counterpoint as they sang into each others' ears.  
 _  
"Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race!"_  
  
She laughed again as Sören led her in a dizzying jive around the furniture, her summer skirt swirling at her knees.    
  
 _"Hey there Mister Blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around, see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you..."_  
  
Finally they both collapsed in a heap on the sofa, shaking with hysterics, their breath coming in great, gasping gulps.  
  
"Oh, God, I'm going to get hiccups." She inhaled deeply, and gave Sören an affectionate nudge. "You're such an idiot."  
  
"You love it."  
  
"True."  
  
She drew him into a lazy kiss, then got to her feet and returned to the table. "Sorry." She put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "We invite you over and then leave you doing kitchen prep..."  
  
"I enjoy it," he smiled.  
  
Neatly chopped piles of alliums were stacked on the chopping board, and her eyebrows lifted as she surveyed his handiwork. "Good grief, how much garlic are we putting in this?" She flashed him a mischievous grin. "What's wrong? Are you frightened of vampires?"  
  
He laughed - but she felt his muscles tense under her fingers, and a shadow flickered in the grey of his eyes.  
  
 _I wonder what that's about?_  
  
Claire looked over at Sören, who crossed the room and put an arm around Mark. Clearly he'd sensed something too.  
  
"I'll make a start on the tomatoes." Gently she squeezed Mark's shoulder, and brushed Sören's curls out of his eyes. "If we can get this all in the pot in the next few minutes, we'll have time for a walk before we lose the light."


End file.
